Not the Last Dance
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Katie makes her decision about leaving Cuba. If you like it ell me by leaving me a comment, 'kay? Or else it will just sit here collecting dust. Please read though! T because I have no clue what my mind will do if I continue this. :
1. The Plane

**Disclaimer I own nothing, nothing at all. Well I do own this computer but if you want to get technical . . . . . **

**A/n my take on Katie and Javier, and NO she will not be pregnant anytime soon! This is going to be maybe a three chapter story. Who knows? I might write more if you guy show me you like it. So without further Ado I give you my story!!!!*applause!***

We step on to the cold floor of the airport. Ready and everything I look at the gates. Like monsters trying to take me from this world that has become me home, made that way by Javier. My family starts to move forward, and like an idiot I just stay in my spot. Suzie looks back at me waving her hand hurriedly, signaling for me to hurry. I cant do it, leaving here I'd be leaving everything that is me. If I have to live poor, I don't care. I'm not getting on that plane. I'm not going back. _Home is where the heart is. _My heart is with Javier, we said good-bye, but I cant say the final goodbye and get on the plane and leave. I can't, I won't. I see my dad looking back at me, then my mom, and finally Suzie; all looking at me with an expectant look, telling me to hurry up.

"No." My voice rang clear in the airport. Mom shakes her head, Suzie has her eyes wide.

"Please, Katie, can we just go?" My dad ask, I can tell he is very tired.

"I can't." As a few teardrops find their way out of my eyes.

"Just step forward over and over, Katie." My mom says not getting the point.

"You're right mom," She looks at me startled. "I have to choose. I'm so so sorry. Forgive me." And with that I run the other way. Running toward my heart. My family yelling at me. Screaming for me to come back. Their cries piercing my ears, I can tell my sister is crying, my Mom is on the verge of tears, and my dad is begging for my return. I slow to a stop and turn around. My sister is stand near the doors 10 ft. away. My Mom is near my dad.

"Please don't do this. Don't leave because of someboy, Katie."

"He's not some boy, Mom. I love him. I do."

"You're dreams, Katie. Radcliffe? Does it mean anything?" I flash back to my sleepover at Javier's:

_

* * *

"Javier?"_

_"Yeah'_

_"If we don't win the finals--"_

_"We will."_

_"But if we don't, I'm not going to go to collage in six months."_

_"You don't know how you're going to feel in six months."_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"No, you don't" He pauses trying to find his words. "I don't want you to give your dreams for me."_

_"But, I have new dreams now." I smile at him as he searches my eyes finding truthfulness only, he leans down and kisses me._

_

* * *

_

"Honestly, Mom, no." Mom lets out a sharp gasp. "I have new dreams."

"Please, sis, don't"

"I'm so sorry, Suzie. Come find me when you're old enough." I run and hug her one last time and whisper in her ear "Don't follow me, wait till you're old enough, write, though, okay." I pull back and watch her nod. With that I turn around and walk out of there. On to a new day considering that it's 8:00 p.m. Sunday night. I walk to the beach.

**A/N So what'cha think, mi amigas/os? is it Good? Bad? R&R**


	2. A Home

**A/N Here's Chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

Theres the sand in between my toes. I'm walking down the shore toward who knows what just walking. The sand is warm and cool, all the same but totally diffrent, like Javier and I. I start to dacne just a normal street dance, just dancing. Just letting lose eveything, being one hundred percent free. Dipping into the fear. Water is splashing up aginst my ankles. The dress not even wet yet. Dancing till I fall. I must have tripped or something because I'm on the ground laughing, when I hear anouther laugh somewhere to my right. I giggle.

"Aren't you 'posed to be at home?"

"Aren't you sopposed to be on a plane to America?" Javier sits next to me.

"My family is, I'm not."

"What are you still doing here? Is your dad setting up a later flight?"

"Nope."

"Boat?"

"Nope." I shake my head. Leaning back on my hands I turn to him.

"Well, when are you going home?" He questions

"Do you want me to leave?" I question because he sure is asking a lot.

"No, it broke my heart." He says, his eyes truthful.

"Well I can say I'm not going home."

"Why? Whats wrong with your home?"

"It's not home to me anymore. Home is where the heart is." I look back and smile. He smiles at me too. As if he agrees, he gets up an reaches a hand toward me. I take and get hauled to my feet. Back on the sand. We start doing the dance from the first competition. But now we're even more connected. It's breath taking. He wisphers in my ear "If home is where the heart is does that mean I have you heart?"

"Yes, that's what I mean or in simpler terms, I fell for you. Now I'm in love." I whispher back.

"Good, cause I love you, too." He smiles at me and I smile back. he kisses me, a romantic type of a kiss. One that steals yor breath and you never want to break. A kiss, on the beach, at night. So cliche. But very, very romantic. He pulls me toward the street. When I ask where we're going he says home.

When we get to Javier's he calls everyone out to the paito. Their looking at me with curiosity. Javier is holding my hand as we sit next to each other.

"Katie is here." He states. I raise my eyebrow at him but just as he is about to explain his Mama, Mrs. Suarez innterupts "Where will she stay?"

"Where? With me, of corse." Javier answers

"We have no rooms." Carlos says.

"She'll be in my room." The disscusion was getting heated between them.

"Of corse. What about food? Huh?"

"I'll pay for her."

"You have it all, figured out don't you smart boy, huh?" Carlos spat at him. I look over at Mrs. Suarez with a raised eye brow. She shake s her head and tell me to come. I walk past Javier and Carlos, toward Javier's bedroom. You'll have chores and You'll need a job. I can find you one tomorrow."

"How 'bout a bartendding job at La Rosa Negra?" Javieer suggests walking into the room. I flash him a smile. His mama is very tierd.

"That will be fine. Help her with her Cuban, she's going to need it around here."

"Okay Mama, goodnight."

"Night Mrs. Suarez."

"Call me Mama, dear. Everyone else does."

"Okay. Night Mama" i yell as Javier shuts his door, I start laughing. I cant believe we did it. I jump into him with a hug. Relived we were back together. He wounds hi finger through my hair as we share a feverish kiss. Somehow we're on the bed when the door opens. Javier looks up and I look over. We see a Carlos.

"At it already?"

"What do you want Carlos?" I ask.

"Wow. She already sound like a member of our family."

"I repeat my question.."

"You have a job Ssaturdays you are now working at La Rosa Negra"

"Okay, thanks now get out." Javier says to him.

"okay, okay. I'm going!" He shuts the door and goes into his room. I look at Javier.

"Mood ruined?" I asked.

"Nope" He replies. As he take me through the streets and back to the beach. Up to our tent. Where we spent the night in the morning it was absolutly positive additudes. As we put our clothes back on, We realised we not only knew love, we had it.

**You guys like it? I tried very very hard on this one. R&R!**


	3. Stopping This

Im stopping this story, sorry but I'm not into it. Soo, check out my others if you feel like it.


End file.
